Lord
The Lord is a special class in Ogre Battle: The March of the Black Queen, Ogre Battle 64: Person of Lordly Caliber and Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together. Usually the penultimate leader of armies, the lords are their nations most able bodied and minded individuals suited for the art of war. Two of such Lords were Destin Faroda, leader of the Xenobian Rebellion, and Denam Morne, eventual leader of the Walister Resistance. Appearances ''Ogre Battle: The March of the Black Queen Depending on the gender and alignment chosen, the Lord's armor and hair color varies. However, in all forms the male is wearing light armor, wielding a large sword and buckler, and the female is seen in light armor wielding a large two-handed sword. There is only one character that can become a Lord, and that is the Opinion Leader. [[Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together|''Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together]]'' (PSP)'' "Title given by the Order of Philaha to those deemed worthy of carrying the mantle of Valerian rule. Their power is largely a factor of their past achievements." This is the "ultimate" class of Denam Morne, and exclusive to him. After the death of his sister leaves Valeria without a legitimate heir, Denam is given the title by the Order of Philaha to bring peace to the isles. This class is the ultimate representation of Denam's growth during the story, with access to almost every skill and equipment from all other classes. As a Lord, Denam wears the silver and blue armor from the start of Chapter 4. Overview ''Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together'''' (PSP)'' * Weapon: All* except Instruments and Fusils. * Shields: All except Ogre Shield. * Body armor: Heavy armor, except Thanatos Armor. * Other armor: Good access. No access to mage gear. Easily the most versatile class in the game, and arguably the best. The Lord can equip any weapon except for Instruments and Fusils, and learn all elemental magic* plus Draconic Magic*. He can also use all skills from other classes, including the action skills Mighty Impact*, Tremendous Shot* and Phalanx*. The downside is that this class cannot learn any skills on his own, all skills must be first obtained from other classes. Notably, this class can employ together many skills that normally wouldn't be seen on a heavy fighter, such as Rampart Aura IV*, Spell Ward IV*, Swiftfoot II* and Double Attack*. While the Lord has great access to magic skillsets, he doesn't do very well as a caster; this is because he cannot learn essential MP skills like Meditate or Conserve MP, thus forcing him to depend on items to replenish MP. A way around this problem is to deploy a Familiar (already a speedy unit) equipped with Malitza's Staff as support, and use the staff on him to restore 100MP; this way you can spare the turns the Lord would have spent healing MP. Still, given the constrains, this class is much better employed as an hybrid focused on physicial damage. In terms of skills, Phalanx* has barely any use given the Lord's high defense, and the fact that upon use enemies will rather target other units anyways. Double Attack* is rather useful at first, but once attacks start one-shotting most enemies it's better replaced by Mighty Impact*, ranged attacks instead benefit from using Tremendous Shot* from the start (for obvious reasons); sadly, neither of these skills can be used with unarmed attacks, a pity since Denam will most likely be the first unit to do full damage unarmed. As for weapons, recommended options are 1H Swords for the array of elemental options (that also increase magic damage) and if one intends to make the Lord a Light-element attacker, or the cursed 1H Katana for high damage. For elements, Light is a great option thanks to useful utility skills, innate bonus against undead units, and being one of the only three classes to use Heavenly Judge; other good options are Earth or Lightning thanks to their excellent support and ailment spells, and decent options for elemental weapons. Five classmarks are obtained after watching the respective story event. *Asterisk signifies it must be taught from another class. Suggested endgame skillset: Weapon skill, elemental Magic, Augment element, Anatomy, Swiftfoot II, Spellcraft IV, Counterattack IV, Constitution IV, Strengthen IV, Tremendous Shot or Mighty Impact. Notable Lords ''Ogre Battle: The March of the Black Queen'' * Opinion Leader - main character. * Destin Faroda - canonical main character. ''Ogre Battle 64: Person of Lordly Caliber'' * Destin Faroda - see Person of Lordly Caliber - Special Characters. ''Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together'' * Denam Morne - main character. Statistics ''Ogre Battle: The March of the Black Queen At the beginning of the game the player is asked six randomly determined Tarot related questions. How the player answers them determines which Opinion Leader type the main character can become, which in turn affects the starting statistics of the Lord. There are four different variations. Once his or her type is determined, it is permanent and cannot be changed during the course of the game. The answers needed to acquire any given Opinion Leader can be found here. The detailed statistics for the four variations are: High Alignment High Neutral Alignment Low Neutral Alignment Low Alignment [[Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together|''Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together]]'' (PSP)'' Category:The March of the Black Queen - Classes Category:Let Us Cling Together - Classes Category:Male Classes Category:Special Classes